Blizzard
by AUTHOR QUIT WRITING
Summary: Ash is travelling through a blizzard to get home in time for christmas. He gets weak and stuck in the deep snow. Who is his saviour? By the way it's a palletshipping story.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon  
**Author's note: **Palletshipping which means Yaoi which means gayness. Don't like? Don't read. Do like? Read on :D

* * *

I'm about to leave the café full of crowded people. I'm sure the blizzard would've blown over by now and I can go home safely and just in time for Christmas. I need to get home or my mom will be by herself at Christmas, well she'd have Mimey but he's not the same as her own son. I haven't been home in a while, I miss the cookies mom would always make and I miss Pallet Town. I have so many old memories from Pallet Town, where I first got Pikachu, where I made my first best friend and also where I made my first rival, Gary Oak. Oh I just have to get home now!  
"Sorry son but the blizzard is still going. The doors are closed until boxing day." A security guard said to me. At that moment my dreams of being warm at home opening my presents with all my friends shattered.  
"What do you mean the blizzard is still going?" I asked  
"It's snowing like hell out there. It's far too dangerous for a kid like you to go out. You're going to have to wait until the storm is over." He told me. Tears welled up in my eyes, it's not fair I just want to go home and be happy. Who knew there'd be a blizzard on the route towards Pallet town. Just then an evil but good idea came to me. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" I yelled pointing at the guard. My electric mouse jumped onto the guard and lightly stunned him. The guard fell onto the floor and I forced the café door open, it was pretty difficult to push open because of the snow from the blizzard but I managed to make a gap big enough for me to slip out the door.

I shivered as a wave of cool air hit me. I squinted across the whiteness trying to make out where everything was. I stepped out into the snow and sank knee deep in snow. My legs felt cold and damp but I didn't care. I crawled along the snow desperate to get home, snowflakes the size of hail hitting me in the face. Every icy cold snow flake felt like a cut. Pikachu was also struggling to climb through the snow, he fell into the snow completely so I picked up the shivering mouse and put him inside my hoody. His head popped out the top and I continued walking. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker, the snow is getting heavier and heavier and I don't think I can make it any further. I can't go back I've already travelled far enough. I have to make the snow thinner. I have a flask with hot water in my back pack. I could melt the snow with it. I quickly fumbled through my backpack and now I'm melting the ice. It worked until I ran out of water. "What are we going to do Pikachu?" I asked the mouse  
"Pika." Pikachu said in a, we're doomed, sort of tone.  
"Would it be a good idea if I peed on the snow to melt it?" I asked Pikachu  
"Pi?" Pikachu shouted as if he were saying, what?  
"You're right it's a dumb idea." I sighed lying in the snow. I guess this is it, my last moments. Why didn't I ever listen to that guy back at the café? My eyes are closing but wait. I can see someone... a person? In this blizzard? Maybe they can help me out here.

"H-help!" I tried to call but my breath barely came out and my cry for help was so quiet.  
"Ash? Ash!" He shouted running over to me. He pulled me up and looked into my eyes. His eyes were a brilliant green, I instantly recognised him from those eyes  
"Gary?" I asked even though I knew it was him. It had to be him  
"Ash. What are you doing in the middle of a blizzard?" he asked me  
"I had to get home in time for Christmas. Mom would be by herself." I said getting up. As soon as Gary was near me I was full of energy. I'm so happy he's here he's like my saviour or something  
"Same with me. If I didn't get home gramps would be worried and alone (besides hundreds of Pokémon)." He smiled at me. His smile instantly made me happy and behind him stood Umbreon who also seemed happy to be near his master.  
"We've got to get to pallet town before the snow gets any deeper." Gary said grabbing my arm and putting it round his shoulder. We walked through the blizzard in silence for a while until I felt the ground underneath me move a little bit. What's this? Earthquake, suddenly the ground gave way and I found myself free falling so I grabbed Gary's hand but unfortunately he fell with me. When I finally hit shallow icy water I looked up and realised that I had fallen into a well.

I instantly checked to see if Gary was okay but he beat me at it by asking if I was okay  
"You alright?" he asked me  
"Yeah you?" I asked back  
"Yeah. Just kind of freaked out, we're in a well and I don't know if we'll get out. I watched this film called The Ring where this mother kills her daughter and throws her in a well like this."  
"Gary stop you're scaring me!" I said feeling a little creeped out because I watched that film too. He just reminded me of it. I felt something warm trickle on my face  
"Oh no, Ash you're bleeding." Gary said to me, holding my face. "Don't worry I'll fix that for you." He said rummaging through his backpack and pulling out a first aid kit  
"You have a first aid kit in your backpack?" I asked him  
"Can never be too prepared." He winked at me and then he pressed a moist towel on my face. I flinched as the towel stung my face but soon enough I was healed. He panicked and jumped away "Ew, is that a dead Rattata?" he cried. I looked down and saw the Rattata too. I yelled and jumped over to Gary and clung on to him. I was already freaked out from that film and now there's a Rattata here? Gary let me cling onto him though and I didn't really want to move, he was warm and I like hugging him when I'm scared  
"Ash... you've been hugging me for about 5 minutes. Did you miss me that much?" he asked me. I let go of him and blushed a little. Great my best friend thinks I'm gay. "You can hug me for as long as you like if you want. I don't mind." He said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me towards him. "Because I like it when you're near me. I like being with you and I love it when you hold me like that. I know it sounds weird and you might avoid me forever but I love you Ash. I've always loved you from when I met you." He said nuzzling into my hair. It was weird because everything he said was exactly how I felt about him. I loved Gary too and I'm so glad I could spend Christmas eve with him. Even though we're freezing and trapped in a well and might die. I'm just happy to be with him.

* * *

**Author'snote: **Don't worry they didn't die. They were rescued 2 hours later because Umbreon got prof Oak to get help. They all had a merry christmas which I hope you guys will have. Unless you don't celebrate it, then I just wish you happy holidays.


End file.
